wowwikifandomcom_it-20200214-history
Kologarn
Kologarn è il sesto boss nell'instance di Ulduar, implementata nella patch 3.1.0. E' a guardia della Shattered Walkway che conduce alla zona dove si trovano i Keepers. Una volta ucciso il boss, egli funge da ponte per la parte più interna di Ulduar. Nello stesso encounter si trovano le sue 2 mani, come 2 entità distinte che attaccano separatamente dal boss vero e proprio. Abilità 10/25 *'Overhead Smash' - è un attacco immediato che causa il debuff Crunch Armor, diminuendo l'armor del target del 25% per 15/45 secondi, e stacka fino a 4 per una riduzione totale del 100% dell'armor. Inoltre interrompe il cast per 8 secondi a tutti i target in melee range. *'Petrifying Breath' - NOTA: Questa abilità viene castata quando chi ha l'aggro non è presente in range melee e porta al wip. Cast channeling di 4 secondi che causa da 14,063/18,750 a 15,937/21,250 danni natura al secondo e applica il debuff Brittle Skin. *'Brittle Skin' - un debuff che incrementa i danni presi del 20% per 8 secondi. *'Focused Eyebeam '- spara raggi dagli occhi verso il raid causando da 2,775/3,700 a 3,225/4,300 danni natura ai player entro le 3 yarde. 'Left arm' *'Hp:' ''543,9K/2,30M *'Shockwave''' - colpisce l'intero raid nella stanza causando da 8,788/11,563 a 10,212/13,437 danni natura. 'Right arm' *'Hp: '''543,9K/2,30M *'Stone Grip''' - prende 1/3 player a caso nel raid e li stunna, infliggendo da 3,238/5,300 a 3,762/5,600 danni al secondo fino alla morte di quelli presi o finché il braccio ha subito 150,000/450,000 danni. *'Squeezed Lifeless' - Abilità usata solo nella versione da 25. Viene castata 15 secondi dopo aver usato Stone Grip, uccidendo tutti i player grippati. Strategia L'encounter con Kologarn è considerato una battaglia per la sopravvivenza, ergo è preferibile portare per i raid inesperti 7-8 healer, anche se un considerevole DPS sul Right Arm può aiutare nel prevenire che i player grippati muoiano e che lo Stone Grip non venga castato più di una volta prima che muoia l'Arm. 'Composizione' Detto questo, per la versione da 10 conviene portare 1-2 tank e 2-4 cure; la versione da 25 richiede invece 3-4 tank e fino a 8 cure, di cui almeno 3 devono essere in grado di fare un massiccio healing AoE(priest e shaman). E' inoltre preferibile che metà dei DPS siano in grado di ranged AoE. 'Posizionamento' E' fondamentale che durante tutto l'encounter il tank in aggro sia nel melee range di Kologarn altrimenti il boss casta Petrifying Breath causando un wip. Il boss inoltre rimane stazionario per tutta la battaglia, mentre i DPS melee si posizionano sotto il Left Arm avendo di fronte il torso. I ranged invece cercano di stare lontani dal melee range del boss per evitare di avere interrotti i cast e devono cercare di non avere nessuno dietro. 'Il Combattimento' Nella versione da 10 basta un tank sul boss in quanto il debuff Crunch Armor svanisce molto velocemente; nella versione da 25 invece è necessario che 3 tank stabiliscano una rotazione di taunt, mentre il boss casta Overhead Smash ogni 10-15 secondi, rendendo il taunt ogni 2 stack obbligatorio. Tutti i DPS attaccano il Right Arm finché non è distrutto, causando lo stesso ammontare di danni al torso una volta fatto ciò. Uccidendo uno dei due Arm fa spawnare diversi Rubble Earth Elemental, che vengono presi da un tank e vanno uccisi il più in fretta possibile. Nella versione da 10, i mob possono essere portati al centro della stanza e uccisi anche dai melee, mentre nella versione da 25 i mob hanno una spell aoe chiamata Stone Nova che uccide rapidamente i non-tank in melee range, ergo vanno tenuti di lato e uccisi da aoe ranged, mentre i melee focusano il torso o il Left Arm. Il respawn degli Arm è di 60 secondi; quando ricompare il Right Arm, tutto il dps si sposta nuovamente su di esso. Uccidendo 4 volte gli Arm, generalmente uccide il boss(considerando anche il dps effettuato nelle fasi di transizione durante il respawn del Right Arm). Durante l'intero fight, Kologarn casta regolarmente Focused Eyebeam a un membro a caso del raid, preferendo generalmente i ranged: il raggio segue lentamente il target, colpendo i player nel mezzo; il player targettato si muove verso il fondo della stanza, scendendo le scale finché il cast non termina; coloro che si trovano in mezzo DEVONO muoversi lontano dalla sua traiettoria. Note Dietro il boss si trova un dirupo ed è possibile caderci dentro. Evitatelo. Il range melee del boss e degli Arm è parecchio grande tanto che un melee può colpire un Arm quasi dalla parte opposta della stanza(è fondamentale che i melee stiano sotto il Left Arm e colpiscano il Right Arm, così quando compaiono gli elementali non vengono colpiti dall'aoe). E' molto importante tenere full vita tutti i membri del raid, perché la combinazione di uno Shockwave ''e uno ''Stone Grip possono uccidere rapidamente qualcuno. Overhead Smash può capitare in un miss, un dodge o un parry, evitando così l'applicazione del debuff, rendendo preferibile avoidance gear rispetto a gear con stamina. NON USARE AOE TAUNT PER GLI ELEMENTALI SE NON SIETE IN MELEE RANGE DEL BOSS, OPPURE CAUSERETE UN WIP. La priorità per tutti i membri del raid è di evitare i raggi del boss. E' conveniente usare un Nature Resistance Totem o l'Aspect of the Wild di shaman e hunter, rispettivamente. Heroism ''o ''Bloodlust conviene usarli quando respawna il Right Arm. Strategia in Pillole *I tank si mettono sotto il torso e stabiliscono una rotazione di taunt per non avere più di 2 debuff del Crunch Armor. *Melee si posizionano sotto il Left Arm e attaccano il Right, ranged max range per evitare il silence, sparpagliati per minimizzare i danni dei raggi. TUTTI ATTACCANO IL RIGHT ARM OGNI VOLTA CHE COMPARE. *Heroism/Bloodlust quando compare nuovamente il Right Arm. *PRIORITA': EVITARE IL FOCUSED EYEBEAM. *AoE ranged sui mob che compaiono ogni volta che un Arm muore. *Tenere tutti Full in ogni momento del fight. *Usare abilità aoe così da colpire tutti e tre i target presenti(Left/Right Arm e Torso). Citazioni ;Aggro *None shall pass! ;Shockwave *OBLIVION! ;Grabbing a player *I will squeeze the life from you! ;Left Arm dies *Just a scratch! ;Right Arm dies *Only a flesh wound! ;Killing a player *KOL-THARISH! *YOU FAIL! ;Enrage *I am invincible! ;Death *Master, they come... 15:56, ago 2, 2011 (UTC) Categoria:Raid Categoria:Ulduar Categoria:Kologarn Categoria:Boss